Disposable packages such as Styrofoam containers, paper bags, cardboard boxes, carton, and sandwich wraps are widely used in restaurants, particularly those known as fast food restaurants for dispensing sandwiches, hamburgers, hotdogs, burritos, and the like. Many consumers, who purchase fast food items, consume it while standing, walking, or sitting in a car. Often, eating the food item would cause spillage of food items and garnishing on the consumer clothing. Also, the food item or garnishing may touch the consumer hand. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a food holder that is easy to hold, makes easy access to the food, and prevents spill.